Thorns
by Tk.hale
Summary: A fic that is a prequel/companion to my other Fic When You Say Nothing at All. It's basically how Kaoru and my OC Saki met. I still suck at summaries! :D Rated T for now...we'll see about later :)


Thorns

Chapter 1

_*Kaoru's POV*_

_**Alone...**_

For as long as I could remember, I was never alone. I was born a twin. One of two, there was always him AND me. We were always together. It was a good thing too, because we were always alone. That's what we choose. We wanted someone to tell us apart, but we never let them. We were two parts of one whole, but at the same time, we were two completely different people. We were lonely, but we didn't trust other people. It was just Hikaru, and me.

But, then our whole world changed. A strange, kingly, idiot came burst in and changed our lives forever. We owe Tamaki so much, without him we probably would still be who we were. He, like all others, couldn't tell us apart. But he sparked our interest, and we joined a host club he created. That's where we met her, Haruhi Fujioka. It's funny, at first we thought she was some nerdy, extremely gay guy. But then circumstances brought her into the host club, and she became someone precious to all of us. She was the first person to tell Hikaru and I apart, which caused us both to love her dearly.

Hikaru didn't realize this of course. He is a really dense person. He fell for her hard. He wasn't the only one, Tamaki did as well. That's why I gave up. What was the point of pursuing her? I could never compete with both of them. So I decided to support my brother.

My brother and I finally ended up splitting apart. This was inevitable, bound to happened eventually. But in the end our bond stayed in tact, despite my fear that separating might cause us to be torn apart forever.

So my brother decided to pursue Haruhi. Unfortunately for him, Haruhi chose Tamaki after her first very eventful year at Ouran High School. So Hikaru gave up, even though he was in love with her. He grew up a little, but I remained barely changed.

It was the end of our second year that truly changed me forever.

I was standing at the top of Ouran's many staircases. I was reading a book while I waited for Hikaru and Haruhi to finish with their classroom activities. I had ended up in a different homeroom as them that year. It had been a lonely year, and I was starting to feel like a third wheel when I hung out with them outside of the Host Club activities. I was being prepped to be the new leader of the host club because Tamaki (the President) and Kyoya (the Shadow King... Err Vice president) were graduating. I sighed. I didn't know If I could handle the pressure.

I was in the middle of thinking about this, when I heard giggling from the bottom of the stairs. I looked up from my book, only to see Hikaru and Haruhi at the bottom talking casually to each other. Hikaru must have told some joke, because Haru-chan was laughing like mad. It made me flinch, Because it was painfully obvious Hika still had feelings for Haruhi. Haruhi had been seeing Tamaki for months however, and it hurt my heart to see my twin flirting with a girl he couldn't get without hurting a close friend.

I wanted to say something to get their attention, but suddenly the feeling I would be interrupting filled me. It was a very sad feeling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Chika, my good friend's brother and fellow Host Club member, standing behind me.

"Kyoya-sempi wants to see all of us," Chika mumble uncomfortably. Chika had never really been comfortable around anyone in the host club, except his friend Satoshi. He was popular with the ladies though, some woman just liked the bashful glasses type.

"Hey! What's going on?" Hikaru yelled running up the stairs, pulling a startled Haruhi with him.

"Apparently, Kyoya-sempi wants to see us." I replied.

"He most likely wants to talk to us about the party tonight," Haruhi said groaning. "I really wish I could just stay home and study."

I sighed softly. That probably was what it was about. Kyoya and Tamaki were having a party that night to celebrate the opening of their new company, which was officially to be launching in a week; the day after they were graduating.

"Kaoru?" I heard Haruhi ask. "Are you alright?"

I forced a smile. "Of course I'm alright!"

She didn't say anything in response. I felt as if her dark, knowing, eyes were burrowing into my soul.

Hikaru on the other hand had a mix of annoyance and concern on his face.

I predicted that the rest of that day was not going to be fun.

The meeting went swiftly. It basically was Kyoya lecturing everyone on how to behave at social gathering and telling us not to make trouble.

When the meeting ended we all headed to our respective homes. Haruhi, of course, was coming home with Hikaru and I, so we could get her ready. It wasn't that hard, considering she was going to that party as a male.

Soon we were heading to the party location, all of us in designer suits.

As soon as we arrived, Tamaki was there hugging Haruhi.

"Haru-chan!" Tamaki gushed. "I thought you were never going to arrive!"

"Cool it, boss" Hikaru growled. "We are in public after all."

Tamaki gave Hikaru a hurt puppy dog look.

"But Haru-chan is my precious princess!"

I sighed and went to find Kyoya. I didn't exactly want to hear the two hardheaded idiots fighting.

I made my way through the crowd. I made small conversation with the people who only saw me as a member of the Hitachiin family. After a while I gave up looking for Kyoya and made my way back to where I had last seen my other friends. But something caught my eyes. A flash of black and green moving down a dark hallway.

I don't know what drove me down that hallway, curiosity maybe. It was the same feeling as when Hikaru and I had first opened the door to the host club for the first time.

I walked down the hallway. It was dimly lite, and I was sure guests weren't supposed to be down it. As I walked farther, I saw the shape of a female girl sitting against the wall.

Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing hard. She had straight dark hair, a little longer than shoulder length, that seemed the shine in the low light. She wore a dark green strapless dress that I recognized as one of my mother's designs. The dress seemed to make her pale skin come alive and add a little color.

I wondered who she was. I didn't recognize her, so she must not have been too important. But damn, she was beautiful.

She opened her eyes slowly. Eyes that were the color of ash. They looked straight at me, and I felt myself blush. It felt as if, just in that second, she could see my whole soul.

She tried to jump up in panic, but fell over her floor length dress.

"Are you..?.." I began, but she cut me off but getting up and putting her hand over my mouth.

"Shh." She whispered. "I'm not here, you didn't see me okay?"

I would have made some response, but voices at the end of the hall startled me.

"Shit!" The girl muttered, pulling me into the nearest room.

We were both silent for a second, until the voices faded into the rest of the party noise.

"Are you hiding from someone?" I asked truly curious now.

"None of your business," She snapped in return.

"True, but you kinda pulled me into this situation." I responded, running a hand through my hair.

She bit her lip nervously. "I guess."

"You could tell me something?" I pressed.

"Shut up!" She snapped again. "You can leave if you want!"

"I sorta can't," I murmured.

"Why is that?!"

"You're leaning against the door..."

"Oh..."

An awkward silence followed. I struggled to find something to say to this strange girl.

"You're Kaoru Hitachiin." She stated in a way that obviously was not a question.

"Yeah," I responded anyway.

"You're not going to ask who I am?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Would you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Then no."

I smiled. This girl sure was something.

"So you know who I am...but I don't even get as clue to who you are?" I asked pouting. "I hardly think that's very fair."

"There aren't very many people here who don't know who you are Mr. Hitachiin." She responded coolly. "As for me. I just a girl. You'll know who I am soon."

"Why do you say that?" I asked truly curious.

She smirked, and with a few short step she was so close to me my breath caught. I felt her lips close to my ear. I shivered, breaking the calm facade I was trying to keep.

"We are destined to meet again," She whispered. "I assure you, it won't be long. We'll part here strangers, but soon you will know me."

I stood frozen by her words. I didn't react as she pulled away, and I didn't say a word as she exited the room with a small smile.

I felt a turmoil inside me, and for the first time I realized a woman had messed with my feelings.

_Author's note: Yo! T.K. Here with my first new story in ,__**cough, **__a long time (that poem thing didn't count). Anyway, many moons ago I promised in my When You Say Nothing at All fic that I would write a fic on how Saki and Kaoru met. If you haven't read WYSNA you really should. :P I might update it...or I'll just tag the ending on this fic because my writing style is a little different now. Anyway I have made my great re-entering into fanfiction now...do review and tell me how I did. :P I like reviews...they keep my writing motivation going...oh..P.S. This is supposed to be my ending to the anime...and there will probably be very few manga referance (I finally read it! :D) anyway...I'm done ranting. TTFN! :D _


End file.
